rock lee x sushi
by sushicat667
Summary: it all started at ino's house party. i was having fun until sasuke blurted some out... something that made me feel bad. but lee made me feel better (story is not completed ) in sushi's point of veiw PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. the party  
I love parties. The fact that your parents can't control what you do... You can drink as much or as little as you want. You can dance all night or just sit out if you wanted. Ino's parties were the wildest and the funniest, and I was invited. I decided to wear my jeans and my lime green t-shirt. The music rang through her house as we entered. Ino waved at me and she walked over to me

"Sushi you made it! " Ino said

"Yeah I could never dinghy an invite from the girl that throws the wildest parties!" I replied. I then saw Lee. He was talking to Neji and casually drinking a can of cola. I ran over to him and glomped him; he dropped the can of cola

"HEY LEE" I happily shouted

"S-Sushi what's gotten into you? You're so loud tonight"

"How can I not be loud ...? I'm at a party" sushi replied as she picked up the can of cola

"sorry..." I whispered

"No its fine sushi I like it that you're loud... but it's not like you" lee said as he smiled. I suddenly turned around to find Sasuke

"You look hot sushi!" sasuke blurted out... I think he had too many shots. I quickly walked off to the outside of Ino's house

"W...What did I do wrong?!" he shouted. Sakura punched him

"SASUKE DONT YOU REMEMBER THAT SUSHI IS EXTREAMLY INSUCRE ABOUT HER BODY" she shouted. That started a fight between sasuke and sakura which ended up with them braking up. I was sitting down with my back agents the front wall of Ino's home when Tenten came out and sat down with me.

"Sasuke did not mean that sushi. Just now Sakura and sasuke got into a fight, and the broke up... come inside sushi, we are about to play seven minutes in heaven" Tenten said.

"Ok I will come inside with you... I replied as I got up and we both went in. Tenten and I sat down with Lee and Neji.

"Are you ok sushi?" Lee asked me.

"Y-yeah ... I'm fine" I replied. Sakura handed me a bottle of beer "thanks sakura ..." I whispered as I opened the bottle and began to drink it

"OK GUYS WE ARE GOING TO START PLAYING, WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST" Ino said as she got out a small box out with all the girls names in it.

"Hey Ino ... I will go first" Lee said as he got up. Ino smiled as she handed the box to lee. He picked out a piece of card and looked at the name. He walked over to me and he took me by the hand

"Come sushi lets go ..." he said to me. I blushed and drunk some more of my beer and then got up. He took me over to the nearby closest. "See you in seven minutes, have fun!" Ino said as she locked the door.

"Are you sure your ok" lee asked. I shook my head... Lee held my hand

"What wrong sushi"

"I'm not pretty enough... Not popular... Not smart ... I'm nothing and I'm not all right... " I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Sushi... You're beautiful... even though you only have a few friends they are so close to you... You're smart! And you're not nothing" lee said as he hugged me tightly. I began to cry.

"Sushi... I love you... I always have, ever since that day when I met you during the chunein exams..." he said. Lee softly kissed me on the lips. I blushed a light red.


	2. Chapter 2

I more drunk as the night progressed.

"L-Lee I love y-you so " I stuttered. I drunk my 5th shot of sake and went to pour another shot when lee took the bottle away from my reach

"Give I-it back Lee! GIVE IT BACK" I shouted, lee shook his head.

"Sushi, you have had way too much to drink. You can't have any more "lee said.

"But Leeeee ... Sakura and Ino have had way moreee that me ! Just give it back "I said as I tried to grab the bottle, but I still couldn't.  
Lee sighed "ok, you can have one more" lee said as he poured the sake into My glass. I smiled

*next morning*  
When I awoke the next morning I was in my bedroom.

"Ugghh my head "I whispered as I closed my eyes again. There suddenly a knock at the door of my bedroom.

"Go away... " I whispered. Whoever was at the door didn't hear me because they came into my room. It was lee; he held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You shouldn't have drunk all that sake and beer last night sushi... I knew you would regret it, I've made you a cup of coffee and it's on your bedside table if you want it" lee said as he placed the coffee on the small table. He then left

I drink the coffee and rubbed my eyes. Then I got up and went into my living room.  
"Hey lee , do you know any ways to stop my head from hurting"

"Hmmm... You could take some Paracetamol. I'm not that sure" lee said. I nodded.

"Can have a hug?"I whispered.

"You can sushi..." Lee replied  
as he hugged me

"Lee...I'm sorry ... For getting drunk... I must also go and apologize to Sakura for yelling at her." I began to cry

"I'm so stupid..." I whispered.

"Sushi... Don't apologize to me, it's only happened once and it will probably stay that way... You're not stupid..." Lee said. He fiddled with my short purple hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"w-what is it Lee"

"Why do you always have your hair covering your left eye" Lee asked. I looked up at him.

"You don't want to know Lee... It is my worst nightmare ..."

"Sushi, if you show me, it will not tell anyone! Not even Gai sensei" lee promised.

"Ok Lee, close your eyes." I said. When Lee closed his eyes I got a hair tie from my room and lifted up the hair that covered my left eye and I tied it back

"Lee... open your eyes." I whispered. Lee opened his eyes and saw it.

The kekkei genkai known as the rinnegan was in her left eye.

"Sushi, why do you have the rinnegan in your left eye?" Lee asked

"It's a long story Lee...It was triggered by the pain and suffering I had gone through in the past...when my parents were killed by orochimaru I was forced to become a test subject. do you know how it feels to be strapped down with rusty , sharp chains that would dig into your neck, you arms and your legs... for three days straight I was locked up in a room and had drugs injected into my body." I said. Tears began to well up in my eyes. Lee suddenly hugged me tightly

"ororchimaru can never hurt you again sushi... he dyed long ago" Lee said.

"T-thanks Lee..." I whispered. Lee kissed me softly.

"it's fine" lee replied


End file.
